Ep. 24: The Exploding Flower of Love
is the twenty-fourth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. Synopsis Shingo tries to protect the flowers of two children after Farah and a Mecha-Gigan transform a field they cultivated for sale into bombs set to explode. Plot The episode begins at night where a Poison Moth Canth arrives on its location as it hits the flower fields with a laser beam from it's eye which it used to turn into bombs. The kid wakes up and to see the red light which he thinks he was dreaming as he goes back to sleep. At the Neo Empire Base, Farrah reports Doctor Man about the flower bomb that they implanted is ready and Doctor Man predicted that the flowers were exposed to the beam will explode like bombs to make it bloom and that advantage will take over the Earth. Meanwhile, a disguised Farrah Cat is examining the blue flowers as Shingo interrupts her stating that the flowers were lovely. Farrah Cat recognizes him as Green2 which the latter ponders as she quickly ran away from him. Shingo then chases her to the flower fields as he tries to stop her from chasing. Farrah Cat later clawed his right arm with her claws as she takes him down. As their fight ensues, the kid arrives and he pushes Shingo to the ground making Farrah Cat escape. Shingo still continues to chase her despite the kid blames him for vandalized the flowers that he wrecked during the fight. As they stop chasing, Farrah Cat finally removes her disguise after Shingo recognizes her during the chase. He transforms into Green2 and both fight in the park and he manages to defeat her with a boomerang kick. When Green2 chases Farrah Cat, Farrah arrives to save her as she hits him with a beam to escape. After failing to catch Farrah Cat due to Farrah's arrival, Shingo tried to apologizes for fighting in the garden as the kid angrily blames him for wrecking the flowers as his older sister Yuri Hanazono tried to stop him. The kid calls him a jerk as he angrily runs away and Yuri tells him that it was his fault for fighting in their garden and Shingo became sorry to them. Yuri explains to Shingo that the flowers are from their father who works so hard to grow it. From his passion to cultivate the flowers, he pushed himself to the limit from day and night until he collapsed and ill due to fatigue. Her younger brother felt burden to his father's illness and he tries his best to grow flowers to make as his garden until Shingo came to ruined his hardwork. She then asks him if he's proud of what he's done and he looked on what he did earlier. At the Bio Base, Ryuta noticed to Shingo about Farrah Cat's appearance as he replies that she is up to something and Shiro decides to investigate as he and his group leave. Shingo wants a small favor to Peebo and he tries to tell him to grow the flower pot that he took in the flower fields. Peebo becomes worried thinking of him got sick and Shingo tells him that he's fine and he has to worry about the flower instead and Peebo agrees to put his green thumbs to work. When Yuri is selling flowers at the park, both Farrah and Farrah Cat watches the turn of the events that the flowers that she sold once it blooms and it exploded one by one that causes chaos in the city much to Farrah's delight only to be confronted by the Biomen and she orders her squad to deal with them. Green2 discovers its coming from the kid's flower field and the flower he found was a flower bomb as he tells Red1 to get him there. When Shingo arrives back at the flower garden, The kid still blames him for wrecking his flowers as Yuri tells him that he was here to help them. Shingo wants to know what is happening at their flowers and the kid tells him that he saw a red light last night. Shingo realizes that the red light was to make the flowers bloom into bombs as he thanked the kid for informing him and immediately tells Red1 about the flower bombs. Farrah taunts them that the flower bomb is in their base which is a shock to them. Therefore, Shingo immediately contacts Peebo about the flower bomb as the latter is busy to make the flower grow. Shingo is later attacked by Mezzer Beast as it continues to attack him. He counter kicks him as he grab hold and he continues to contact Peebo about the flower bomb and he tells him to throw away. Peebo was alerted to see the flower is blooming as he takes the flower pot with him and leave the base. Just as Shingo is about to get clobbered by the Mezzer Beast, he was saved by Red1 and the Biomen with his Bio Blaster and they were confronted by Farrah and her squad and Shingo informs them that their base is in danger and Red1 allows him while dealing with Farrah and her group. He finally made it in time to meet Peebo along the way as he threw the flower pot in a distance as it exploded. Peebo becomes thankful to him and he made him tired for his small favor. When the Biomen were intercepted by Farrah and her squad, Shingo arrives to confront them much to the Biomen's surprise and he informs the group that their base is safe and he angrily states to Farrah and her squad. "Farrah! You evil woman...! Flowers are an Athenian beauty! But you will never understand that and you used it to sold for destruction!? Now, you'll pay!!!" He angrily transforms into Green2 and joins with the Bio Team as they fight Farrah and her squad. After defeating the mechaclones, Mezzer Beast attacks them and Green2 retaliates with the Green Boomerang and they defeat it with Bio Miracle Wave. Farrah later warns them that the Mecha will spread the laser to the vegetable fields to become bombs as both her and Farrah Cat leave while laughing maniacally. They later transport to their Bio Jets and manage to knock the mecha with a Bio Laser and both jets form the Bio Robo to fight the mecha. The Bio Robo was engulf with the mecha's poison gas and it counters by hitting with Bio Flash and its several missiles and manages to finish it off with a Destructive Slash from his sword ending the mecha from spreading the flowers and vegetables into bombs. After the incident, Shingo helps Yuri and her little brother to put the flowers in the park as well as flower pots. Shirou and the group came to see him and Jun jokingly said that Shingo likes to become a florist that is why he becomes Green2 making Shirou and the others laugh at her jokes and Shingo reveals he is allergic to flowers which he sneezes as the trio was later helped by Shirou and the group to push the wagon of flowers and to carry the flower pots. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuri Hanazono's brother: *Man: Notes * Shingo's quote against Farrah is the similar angry quote as he did in Episode 18. The difference is that he angrily tells her about the young girl's warning of their vial act and plans to destroy her while in this episode, he angrily tells her about the flowers are Athenian beauty and they were used by them to cause destruction. *In the English Dub Green2 misspells Bio Boomerang instead of Green Boomerang. *Yuri's little brother's English Dubbed name is Martin. *In the near end of the episode, it is revealed that Shingo is allergic to flowers despite he loves it which Jun jokingly says to Shiro, Ryuta and Hikaru about him to become a florist and this is why he is Green2. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 3 features episodes 22-31. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes